


Love like You

by HoneyBee95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Depression, Dismemberment, Eloping, F/M, Family Drama, Flirty Jesse McCree, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lost Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shimada Clan, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Slight Canon Divergence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yakuza, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Young Love, clan pressure, playboy genji, princess angela ziegler, sombra is jesse's adopted younger sister, suspected arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: Inspired By Rebecca Sugar's 'Love Like You' and Higurashi's 'Hello'As a Shimada, Honour has been at the forefront of everything it means to be a member of the clan. Hanzo and Genji had learned that earlier than either can remember. So when they meet Princess Angela Zielger and her young American bodyguard Jesse Mccree, it comes as no surprise that this visit is a renown one. But allegiances are put to the test the closer the pair get to the alluring foreigners. With love on the line - both for family and their beloved - how far are they willing to go? And what will they sacrifice in the process?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've had this fic in mind for quite a while, but I wasn't sure how to approach it. This is my very first multi-chaptered piece, so here's hoping it goes well. 
> 
> Since this Fic is primarily from Genji's point of view and mainly Gency/Emergenji, I would recommend listening to 'Love like you' (included below) in conjunction with the fic, and will be mainly referred to throughout.
> 
> 'Hello' (included also) is the soundtrack that inspired Mchanzo in this piece. I don't know If I'll do a separate piece from Hanzo's point of view, but only time will tell. 
> 
> Either way, both the songs pretty much sum up the fic, what will come, and their relationships between each other so if you want a hint you'd better listen ;)
> 
> Without further Adieu, I present my Fic to you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! =^3^=

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_

 

Rebecca Sugar - _Love Like You_

* * *

 

As a Shimada, Honour has always been at the forefront of everything it means to be a member of the clan. Hanzo and Genji had learned this earlier than either of them could remember.

 

On the day in which our story takes place, presenting the said honour that had carried the Shimadas through trial and tribulation was at its height. For the most part, all Genji cared about was the feast that would happen later in the day, especially the Odango their mother had promised. Paying no heed as the servants fussed over him, the little sparrow gazed through the open _shoji_ , to where his brother and father stood.  

 

Hanzo held a long slender bow in his hands, his back straight, mimicking their father’s every action. The Shimada head then inspected his heir, tapping Hanzo’s foot sharply with his own _daikyu_ to correct his son's footing. When pleased with what he saw, he nodded at the boy.

 

 _Get ready_.

 

Hanzo released the arrow only a second later. And with it - although Genji could not hear – the unmistakable words:

 

_ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!_

 

 

A single beam of blue light, rising from the heir's chest and arm left his body, bound itself to the arrow, and struck the bullseye. Lord Shimada shook his head and turned to his son. Disappointed.

 

Despite the distance between the room and the garden, Genji could practically hear their father's voice scolding his older brother for his lack of finesse. And on cue, Hanzo hung his head as their father continued to admonish him.

 

‘Poor Hanzo’ at his words, the maid in front of him looked up, peered at Genji for a moment, then looked at The Head and Heir standing outside. ‘Don’t worry Young Master’ she tightened his Obi, patting it down for any creases. ‘Lord Shimada merely has high expectations for your brother and wants to see him be the best he can be. And your brother is doing his best. It’s all he can do at the moment’ the maid tucked his hakama and continued with her work without another word.

 

 _That’s an understatement_ Genji thought. Hanzo was perhaps the hardest working person in the clan. Always looking for ways to improve himself. Everyone knew it.

 

 Everyone except their father.

 

Lord Shimada was a hard man to impress, and although it was clear that he loved his immediate family, Hanzo had once confessed to Genji that he felt that their father disliked him, having ordered his elder on that day to eat his meal away from the family for the rest of the week, after a “failed” (Hanzo had missed 4 out of 10 targets) shuriken lesson.

 

And it was times like this, that Genji was glad he wasn’t the heir. For the most part, he was ignored, free to do what he pleased without much backlash. But it was a lonely experience. Barely anyone took note of him, and rarely was he ever treated with respect. And at times, he resented Hanzo. But he loved him.

 

Genji loved his brother with all his heart. There was no one else out there like his brave, hardworking, Aniki. He actually listened to him. And if he felt that their father didn’t love him - Hanzo - at all, Genji was sure to love him twice as much. Even in his younger years, Genji had vowed to use his own strength to protect him, working hard every day to make that dream a reality. And even though he did not have the dragon seal – he would be receiving his mark by the end of the season, his 10th birthday – just yet, Genji wanted to work just as hard as Hanzo.

 

A flurry of sharp footsteps woke him from his revelry. Hanzo and their father had approached the open room and stepped onto the tatami floorboard. ‘Get dressed and come down to the main room when you are finished.’ Hanzo nodded and picked up his garments. Lord Shimada turned to Genji ‘the same goes for you too’ Genji nodded in understanding, watching as the Shimada's head swept out of the room without a second glance.

 

Genji had been done for some time now, but he suspected that their father was just allowing him to remain so he could accompany his Aniki.

 

‘You may leave us now’ Hanzo instructed the maids. The women bowed and left the pair, shutting the shoji before leaving the room.

 

The women bowed and left the pair, shutting the shoji before leaving the room. Genji sat on the floor and watched as his brother changed garments. Unlike him, Hanzo did not need assistance in dressing himself, having learned how to do so earlier that year.

 

‘What did he say?’ Hanzo did not turn around to face his brother. Choosing to continue to change in the direction he was originally facing, he spoke regardless ‘My form is lacking’ The blue dragon rippled on his shoulder as he pulled at the _Kosode_ ‘I still haven’t been able to project and summon the dragon yet, so I will still need to practice’ Hanzo faced his brother, finally done.

 

‘Do you remember what to do?’ Hanzo asked Genji rolled his eyes at his Aniki, causing Hanzo to frown at the display of mutual disrespect. Hanzo was purposely changing the subject. The heir sighed and covered his face. ‘I spoke to the father. He says I cannot join you this evening. Because of the importance of our guest, I need to be with him at all times’ Hanzo looked at Genji ‘I am sorry brother’

 

Genji knew this would happen. He shouldn’t have been surprised but was still upset. Whenever he and Hanzo set out to have fun, their father always swooped in to stop them. Sometimes Genji wondered whether their father planned this on purpose.

 

Tender yet firm fingers brushed his face and lifted his chin to look up, Genji found himself looking up into charming dark eyes. Hanzo always seemed to have a calming effect on him whenever he was upset. Now was no different. ‘Please don’t cry’ the heir’s voice was gentle in his plea. Genji blinked back the forming itchiness at the back of his eyes and smiled.

 

‘I won’t Aniki.’

 

 

When the siblings finally walked into the main room, servants were still rushing around busily in the Shimada Palace. Lady Shimada, despite being the picture of porcelain perfection as she passed instruction, was slightly overwhelmed with what was left to do. Genji could tell that she too was feeling the pressure, although her poise and grace suggested otherwise.

 

At the sight of her sons, the matriarch padded towards them delicately, her footsteps light and easy like air. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that this was the same woman who bested their father at kendo in her youth, and gave many Shimada men a run for their money whenever a challenge of swordsmanship presented itself.  

 

‘My handsome boys’ she took each son by the cheek as she knelt. ‘You both look wonderful.’ Her lips, albeit stiff turned up ever so slightly into a smile, too small to see if meeting her for the first time, yet big enough if known intimately.

 

Genji placed his hand over his mothers. ‘You look beautiful Oka-san’ Lady Shimada sniffed at the compliment, looking away and back at her sons, taking subtle pleasure in the praise she was so accustomed to.

 

‘I assume you both remember what to do?’ she asked, winding down from high of acclaim. Genji shook his head, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Hanzo nod. Oops.

 

Lady Shimada sighed and stood up. Taking each boy by the hand, she led them outside. ‘This is a very important visit my sons’ she began ‘so please listen well and listen carefully.’ This was especially directed at Genji, but he did not care. Knowing full well that he would be ignored for the most part of the event.

 

‘Due to the delicate nature of your father’s affairs, we will be hosting royalty at our home.’ The matriarchs voice was low and subtle, riddled with secrets and truths that only few who knew the true inner workings of the Shimada could bare. ‘The royals in question are ancient ally’s who have kept good faith with us over the centuries, ensuring safe passage in our dealings and activities. And we have in return provided services to rid them of their enemies and support in ensuring their power and popularity.’ Lady Shimada stopped to stand beside her husband.

 

‘Their arrival today is one to warrant good faith and friendship on both sides. And to broker a deal that ensures continued comradeship.’ Lady Shimada let go of Genji’s hand as various elders approached.

 

‘And if all goes well’ Lord Shimada whispered ‘we will be expecting their daughter to stay with us for a while.’

 

Genji frowned at this. He had known that foreigners where coming, but he did not know that one would be staying with them, or that one was a _girl_ of all things. As far as Genji was aware, girls were boring and dull things. Whoever this royal was, whoever this _princess_ was, Genji knew that she would be a waste of time.

 

As if on cue, a small convoy of black cars with blacked out windows began to pull up in front of the palace.  

 

From where Genji was, Hanzo had stood up a little straighter, puffed out his chest, and lifted his chin farther than usual. He clearly wanted to be taken seriously and make their father proud.

 

Genji fought the urge to roll his eyes again at this display of bravado. The driver – a man of whom Genji recognised as Yuki, one of the family drivers - to the car opened the door to allow its passengers out of the vehicle. Genji was pleasantly surprised at what he saw, to say the least.

 

Two people stepped out of the vehicle.

The first, a boy, not much older than Hanzo came into view. From where he stood, it was clear he was tall, especially for his age. A brown western hat sat proudly on his head, held into place by a gloved hand. Fine dark hair covered his brow and the tips of his eyes, contrasting with his dark albeit fair skin. The first flourish of manhood dusted itself on the surface of his face, small brown hairs poking through, at odds with his boyish looks. The boy was handsome. Certainly, not what Genji was expecting, as he imagined a better put together, – not that the boy wasn’t, he just seemed, well, _casual_ – stuck up, and patronising in look and fashion. If anything, this boy was what the westerners – or the Americans, Hanzo’s voice corrected in his mind – called a _cowboy_.

 

But what came next was nothing in comparison.

A girl, who seemed younger than Hanzo, yet older than Genji stepped out of the car with the help of the _cowboy_. Her hand held his open one firmly whilst the other held a small basket. The girl was dressed head to toe in blue and white, the colours and the blond of her hair reminding the boy of a certain fictional character who fell down a rabbit hole. Her _dirndl_ was both pretty and simple at the same time, with little patterns that went unnoticed unless looked for. And her _smile_. For as long as he could remember, Genji had always thought that the most beautiful person in the world was his mother, many people said it, his brother said it, even _she_ said it. But this girl was different.

 

This girl was an _angel_.

 

The sudden need to breathe broke him out of his stupor.

And much to Genji’s horror, _The Angel_ , _her Cowboy_ and two adults were approaching them – fast.

 

A few minutes prior, Genji would have scoffed at the idea of mimicking his brother, but seeing this ethereal being made him realise that pride was something that could be pushed aside for the time being. Standing taller than ever with his chest out and head high, Genji, for the first time, wanted to be noticed.

 

The girl curtsied whilst the adults – her parents – bowed politely in greeting.

 

‘Greetings Lord and Lady Shimada’ the girl spoke with accented Japanese ‘I am Princess Angela, and we, the members of the house of Ziegler thank you for your hospitality and protection on our journey here, and we hope our stay will be a fruitful one that benefits our families.’

Genji realised a second too late that his own family had bowed in return. His own bow noticeably out of synch and ill-timed. He hoped nobody noticed his blunder.

 

As he straightened, he noticed the girl’s eyes on him, laughter on her lips. She had seen him. At any other time, Genji would have been embarrassed. Blushing and turning away from the source of his embarrassment. But this girl wasn’t laughing at him. No. From the way she looked and behaved, it was a friendly laugh. One that did not scorn.

 

This girl, this Princess Angela was an odd one.

 

‘It is a great honour to have you here your majesties. Your friendship is held in high esteem and we welcome you warmly. As next head, Hanzo Shimada, I vow to uphold our comradeship.’ Hanzo’s words where a sharp slap back to reality, and Genji faced back to the King and Queen, who were subtly yet openly inspecting them.

 

The king grunted in appreciation at Hanzo’s words, admiring the Shimada heir. ‘May I present to you my daughter's personal guard and right hand. Jesse Mccree.’ The king beckoned to the cowboy, who merely tipped his hat forward in salute. ‘I am sure you have heard of Deadlock My lord. Jesse is their best member, and comes highly recommended. He serves to protect and obey no one else but her.’  

 

Lord Shimada nodded. ‘I understand that you may be tired from your travels. We have food prepared and rooms ready for you to rest and relax in. And once the merriment is over, we can discuss business.’

 

Ignored. Again. Without even an introduction.

 

Lord Shimada walked on first, leading the king, their wives following closely behind and the elders who followed on too.

 

The only people left, were the four youths.

 

‘I know we should follow them’ the princess began, colour filling her cheeks but I wanted to talk first.’ She curtsied again and stood tall. ‘I am Angela, and I hope we can be friends.’ She turned and looked Genji in the eye ‘I didn’t quite catch your name young lord’ she said sweetly. ‘I know everybody else but you. What is your name?’

 

If Genji had been surprised before, he most definitely was right now. For once somebody _wanted_ to know him. For once, he was asked a question. For once, he could be a _person_.

 

Overwhelmed and happy all at once, Genji spoke, his voice a little shaky but his heart set in place.

 

‘Genji. Genji Shimada’

 

The princess smiled sweetly, and from her basket lifted a set of blue flowers in offering.

 

‘Then I hope young Genji, we can be friends.’

* * *

 Love Like You ~ Rebecca Sugar

 

Hello ~ Higurashi

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ please comment below and tell me what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Love Like You
> 
>  
> 
> Hello
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ^w^


End file.
